


Private Instance

by andrearitsu



Category: Gun Gale Online - Fandom, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Height Differences, Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: "Do you have a lover?" - That was the question suddenly posed onto LLENN by Pitohui in the middle of a shootout. Surprised and confused, LLENN soon discovers the motives behind the question and what follows...





	Private Instance

“You got a lover, LLENN-chan?”

“What?”

The two ladies had been staying behind cover during a shootout for the last few minutes. Turns out a lot of players found their hunt target lucrative and weren’t planning on sharing the wealth. Pitohui was calm and collected, as always, while LLENN felt a little bit uneasy about the fact that her “camouflage” wasn’t very useful in urban environments. As to why Pitohui had suddenly asked LLENN about her love life, the short pink soldier couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“A lover. Like a boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“A girlfriend then?”

“I’m not dating anyone. Pito-san, shouldn’t we focus on our targets?”

“It’s fine, let them wear each other out. While we wait, we could get to know each other better.”

It had been a little over three months since LLENN and Pitohui had started playing together at a serious level, but despite agreeing to eventually meet up offline, they hadn’t talked to much about their lives outside of the game. There had been somewhat of a mutual unspoken agreement between the two to keep such things separate, but lately Pitohui had been fond of surprising LLENN with more personal questions.

“Fine, but why ask about that?”

“Isn’t that a normal thing to ask about?”

“Then what about you? Got a boyfriend?”

“You disappoint me LLENN-chan, didn’t I tell you how much guys creep me out?”

“Right, the tattoos and all.”

“Exactly, so the proper question would be… what?”

“O-oh!” LLENN’s face got red, “So you have a girlfriend then?”

“Nope. I’m single.”

“T-then why did you make me ask!?”

“Because you’re cute when you blu-”

There was a short but loud bang as their sight and hearing disappeared, blinded by a bright flash and deafened by the ringing in their ears. A flash grenade had rolled into their cover while Pitohui wasn’t paying attention. Disoriented and confused, both LLENN and Pitohui raises their weapons to their chests. Backing up against each other until they can feel their backs touching.

“... …E…” the ringing started to disappear from LLENN’s ears, “…ENN… ...LLENN! Now!”

On Pitohui’s signal, LLENN dropped to the ground on her belly, opening fire in front of her and slowly circling her aim counter clockwise. She couldn’t see, but that was okay, they had practiced for this. Not successfully, but still. As LLENN begins firing, Pitohui does the same, spinning clockwise towards where LLENN would have stood, the two of them firing bullets high and low in all directions at once.

There was just one problem to their strategy, which is what they had been practicing for. Pitohui would either step on LLENN during the maneuver or LLENN would shoot Pitohui in the foot because she weren’t able to step aside in time. Both mistake could easily cost them their lives in a real fight. But things seemed to go their way as they could hear bodies dropping from their spread fire.

Then Pitohui slid her step into her tiny friend and lost her balance, falling on top of LLENN without grace or method to the landing. Their sight began clearing, but they were still disoriented from their clash. Even so, LLENN was able to notice a red beam pointing at Pitohui’s temple.

“Pito-san! Flip me over!”

Without hesitation, Pitohui put her arms around LLENN and rolled over on her back, putting the shorter girl on top and able to get a proper aim on the enemy now adjusting their sight. Half a second later, LLENN had unloaded a burst shot into the enemy’s abdomen, killing them. Despite their mistake and aloof conversation, the two had come out victorious in the fight.

“We did it Pito-san!”

“Hmm…” Pitohui licked her lips as she met LLENN’s stare, still holding onto her from the roll.

“Pito-san?”

“Let’s just cut to the chase, LLENN-chan. I think you’re cute.”

“Thanks, but you’ve said that before.”

“I mean I think you’re attractive, very attractive.”

“Oh.”

“And intense moments like these? Aah!” she practically moaned with excitement, “They make me want to just pick you up and kiss you once they’re over.”

“Y-y-y-you do!?”

“With your permission of course… May I?”

LLENN took a moment to search her feelings. In her normal life, she had never felt cute because of her height. As a result she always dreamed of being that cute petite girl who can be doted on by someone cool and protective. In a way, Pitohui was all she had ever dreamed of. But if she allowed this to happen, would it complicate things should they meet offline? Would she not be cute and attractive to Pitohui when she wasn’t the short and feminine LLENN?

_ “Does it matter?” _

She asked herself that question before deciding on her answer. In the end, no matter what happens in the future, this was her chance to experience something she had dreamed of since she was in secondary school. If she wasn’t going to have that chance in the real world as an adult, then she should allow herself such a luxury now. Right?

“Yes.”

“You’re sure? It won’t just be a peck on the cheek.”

“I’m sure, kiss me, Pito-san.”

Pitohui moved her hand from LLENN’s back to her chin, holding it in place as she pushed her lips against hers. There wasn’t much of a taste to the kiss, thanks to the design of the game not incorporating such details, but the action and mood itself made LLENN feel warm and calm. Even as Pitohui put her other hand on the back of LLENN’s head and let her tongue slip through into her mouth she felt safe in a way she hadn’t before.

The kiss lasted several seconds, or at least that was LLENN’s assumption, her head was too blank to consider measuring the time passed. Pitohui had used the advantage of her height and strength to carry LLENN through the kiss as she sat back up. Once they pulled away from each other, LLENN saw an amazing image in front of her. A sight she hadn’t seen before. Pitohui’s cheeks were red, she was blushing.

“You’re…”

“Don’t say it, it’s embarrassing when I’m the one in control.”

“Seems that you’re cute at times as well, Pito-san.”

“LLENN-chan, you’re not weirded out by this, right?”

“Should I be?”

“Well, we’ve not met and yet I’ve been secretly wanting to kiss you and do even more things to you for a while now.”

“We know each other through our avatars, I think that’s good eno- Wait, more things?”

“Let’s collect our loot and head back to town, I want to invite you somewhere.”

“Okay, sure.”

The two headed back to the town hub with LLENN’s mind stuck on a vivid replay of her and Pitohui’s little moment together. Pitohui was very attractive. Tall and slender with proportions that would be best described as voluptuous even without the skin-tight body suit showing it all off. It wasn’t that LLENN hadn’t noted this before, in fact, she had found herself thinking it many times when they were lying in wait for something. She was tall without losing her feminine charm.

However, this was the first time those thoughts had led to more arousing places, as such LLENN kept hiding her face in her hands any time she found herself glancing at Pitohui. A woman being attracted to another woman was nothing uncommon in this day and age, but after repressing the very idea of sexuality for the last few years, LLENN couldn’t help but feel a little anxious about everything going on.

Where was Pitohui taking her anyway? Was she going to formally ask her out? Would she even want that or was that kiss just a spur-of-the-moment thing from all the excitement and not something meant to be more? LLENN couldn’t bring herself to ask any of those questions and instead just followed Pitohui in silence. It wouldn’t be too long until they arrived in town after all.

Once they arrived they turned in their dailies, checked to make sure everything was met before reset come tomorrow and headed off to the inn. Pitohui had taken LLENN here the first time they met, which LLENN just now realized might have always been meant as a date. When settling down inside, Pitohui finally broke the silence.

“Why so quiet, LLENN-chan?”

“I guess my mind is just wandering places right now…”

“Oh my, was my kiss that entrancing?”

“...maybe.”

“How honest of you.”

She approached LLENN and put her arm around her shoulders, crouching down while doing so. It eased LLENN’s anxiousness a little just to be held, even if their height difference made for a comical scene from anyone that might see them. Pitohui was sadistic, foul-mouthed, cocky and secretive. Yet she made LLENN feel calm with her kindness and warmth.

“Pito-san, do you… I mean, have you done this with other girls too?”

“Jealous are we?”

“I don’t know.”

“In GGO, you’re the first… Is that good enough for the little devil?”

“I think so.”

LLENN wasn’t sure if she felt relieved over being the first girl for Pitohui in this particular game or if she felt relieved over her honesty, nevertheless she now felt that she could ask the follow-up question.

“So what happens now?”

“I’m glad you asked. LLENN-chan, do you know about private rooms?”

“I don’t think so?”

“They were put in place to fight back against player ERP in public.”

“ERP?”

“Erotic roleplaying. Despite GGO not having pornographic content, players would make their own to the best of their ability. This caused quite a scene, to say the least.”

“I can imagine.”

“So the devs cracked down hard on it, made it so we can’t remove clothes past a certain layer in the game world and such things. But it didn’t stop it.”

“People will find a way to do those things no matter how much you try to stop them.”

“Exactly. So the next solution was to offer a space for players to do so, private rooms, accessible for a fee for players registered as above 18 years old. Think of it as a love hotel, if you will.”

“I see, that’s pretty smart.”

“LLENN-chan… Would you like to join me in a private room?”

“Eh?” LLENN’s mind went blank again, “Could you repeat that?”

“You, me, a private room. Interested?”

“I-I couldn’t!”

“Huh? Wait-wait, you’re not under 18 are you? Shit! I’m so-”

“No, no! I’m in university! That’s not the problem!”

“Thank heavens… You scared me there, LLENN-chan. You really are the devil.”

“It’s just ...are you sure you’d want someone like me to come with you?”

“Someone like you?”

“I’m inexperienced.”

“Heh… LLENN, if you say such things you’re just going to flip my switch even quicker.”

“Then I guess I…” she looked Pitohui in the eyes and her resolve was restored, “I’ll join you.”

Pitohui left to pay for their room, once she returned she took LLENN by the hand and led her upstairs. The room they entered looked like any other bedroom in GGO, but with the user interface mentioning it as a “private instance” in the corner. LLENN sat down on the bed and watched as Pitohui undid her ponytail.

“Nervous?”

“A little.”

“That’s okay, try to relax.”

LLENN shuffled further in on the bed as she got rid of her upper layer of clothes. Pitohui had sat down next to her, running a finger down LLENN’s bare arm. The latex glove gave off a unique sensation when touching her naked skin, though she couldn’t say if it was authentic feeling as she hadn’t really experienced it before. Either way, it was effective and LLENN could already feel her nervousness disappear as a result.

While LLENN had undressed down to a just a t-shirt and her underwear, Pitohui had kept her bodysuit on, merely unzipping the front part way down to expose her chest and navel. While LLENN’s eyes were at first drawn towards the tanned bosom in front of her, she soon noticed something else below. A scar, running horizontally across her abdomen. Without thinking, LLENN touched it.

“Pito-san, this scar…”

“Oh, well… I was a new player at the time and ended up in a rather nasty situation in a PvP zone. Ran out of ammo and weren’t fast enough to reload. This dude pinned me down and pulled out a large hunting knife on me. He sliced me up good, I was able to get my sidearm and shoot him but it was no use…”

“What happened next?”

“I died. Now it serves as a reminder to me what happens if I’m not careful.”

“Your body didn’t heal when you respawned?”

“Of course it did, that’s a tattoo.”

“Oh.”

“Aw, were you worried about me.” Pitohui kissed LLENN again, their chests rubbing up against each other. “You’re so thoughtful, LLENN-chan.”

Much like at the shootout, Pitohui was now on top of LLENN. Pitohui had begun moving in more seriously on the shorter girl, giving her quick kisses while running her hands across her body. Soon enough LLENN’s t-shirt had hit the floor and her small breasts were now only covered by the standard GGO underwear model. Soon she would lose that cover as well, as Pitohui had flanked past all her defenses.

When Pitohui’s hand slipped in under LLENN’s bra she couldn’t help but let out a short moan. This felt real. LLENN wasn’t sure why she was surprised at this revelation, the sensation of collision didn’t work any different now from how it normally did. But knowing it was Pitohui’s hands that were clasping her breast and pinning her down made it all feel so different.

LLENN didn’t want to be the only one getting touched and she was still somewhat mesmerized by her partner’s exposed chest still held back by the bodysuit. So she led her hands forward to fold the zipped front back just slightly, letting Pitohui’s generously sized pair fall out into LLENN’s palms, barely covered by their bra.

“You like ‘em?” whispered Pitohui, “Go on, feel them up good.”

Deciding to answer with actions instead of words, LLENN dug her fingers into Pitohui’s right tit, massaging it the same way that her chest was being toyed with by the more experienced girl. It was larger than her hand, slipping back and forth from her grasp like it was trying to escape. LLENN wanted to get rid of the bra, she wanted to see Pitohui’s bosom truly unleashed.

Not being a stranger to unhooking a bra, LLENN quickly slipped her hands around Pitohui under her tight bodysuit, much to the surprise of her dominant partner, who responded in kind by doing the same to LLENN. She couldn’t wait to see that bare chest in front of her. As she undid the bra she imagined the pink erect nipples she’d be seeing any second now. On a second thought, she considered that they might be darker, almost brown, due to Pitohui’s skin tone.

She couldn’t wait to find out as both their bras got tossed away in unison.

Pitohui’s chest was indeed exposed in front of LLENN now, but something was off about it all. She glanced down at her own chest in comparison. She was right… Neither of them had nipples to speak of. She was disappointed and it seemed Pitohui was expecting as much as she shifted herself back, straddling LLENN while sitting up.

“Were you expecting something more graphic?”

“I guess I was.”

“The game isn’t exactly made for this kind of thing, and it would make the age rating skyrocket, especially in international markets…”

“I see.”

“But you know… This is where the roleplaying comes in.”

Pitohui tossed her hair back before lunging down at LLENN once more, this time using her mouth on her bare but feature-less chest. LLENN was shocked when she realized that despite the lack of nipples, feeling Pitohui’s tongue while knowing what she was doing still spiked her arousal through the roof, making her body tingle all over.

“GGO may be a little restricted when it comes to our body parts…” Pitohui explained while taking a break from sucking on LLENN’s breast, “But our bodies still react the same thanks to our minds telling us it’s real. It’s like a high quality wet dream, giving you all the benefits of pleasure despite not doing much in real life. Nice, isn’t it?”

“Pito-san… Please…”

“What’s the matter, LLENN-chan?”

“Less talking…”

“Of course, you greedy little pervert.”

Things continued with Pitohui going for LLENN’s neck, sucking on it while slowly moving her hand down her front. LLENN felt her fingers grace her most private place. In her mind she was lost to the pleasure, certain that she was both wet and ready for whatever Pitohui was going to do with her, but she decided she’d rather not confirm how well represented this was in-game.

It seemed Pitohui read LLENN’s state of mind accurately as she snuck in under her panties, stirring up a sensation in LLENN’s body unlike anything else she had felt before. She wasn’t sure if it was the virtual reality, the fact that another girl was pleasing her or a mix of both, but all of this felt very different from when she would masturbate on her own.

LLENN assumed she’d be as featureless downstairs as her chest, but she tried to not let it cloud her mental image of what Pitohui was doing to her. Her fingers massaging, pushing and gripping onto her over and over. Both of them kissing as their naked skin would brush together, warm and soft. The sex they were having might not be physically real, but the experience was all LLENN had imagined the real thing to be like.

“God…” LLENN tried to catch her breath, “Pito-san, I…”

“Yes, cutie?”

“Could I be selfish and as something of you?”

“This is the perfect time for it.”

“Could you… Ehm. Could you use your mouth?”

“Trying lots of new things today, aren’t we, LLENN-chan?”

Pitohui lifted LLENN up against the front of the bed. LLENN patiently watched as her panties were slipped off and had her legs spread by the girl in control. She was entirely naked now, she was seeing everything her body had to offer Pitohui - in its digital form at least. Sure enough, Pitohui soon started indulging in said offer as well. Starting with kisses as she moved up LLENN’s thigh until she reached her center.

Describing the feeling of having Pitohui’s tongue stimulating her was not easy for LLENN. Perhaps it was because her mind would short-circuit with each new surge of pleasure that ran throughout her body, each one satisfying on a new level. Would it be easier to describe had she not been held back by the game’s limitations? Was she even being held back?

“Pito-san, please don’t stop!”

LLENN’s thighs closed in on Pitohui, holding her in place as LLENN found herself edging closer and closer to climax. Forget being blank, her mind was completely lost as she was overtaken by the sensation of being eaten out by Pitohui. Her hands couldn’t decide between caressing her own chest or pushing Pitohui even deeper into her. Any second now it would happen…

A dam bursts and makes a river, flowing peacefully out through an open landscape. That’s what it felt like, all her tension, her uncertainties, her everything… It was disappearing in that moment. Her heart was beating fast, to the point where she worried she’d be thrown out of the game. After a few seconds, LLENN opened her eyes to a smiling Pitohui, who had taken off her bodysuit while LLENN recovered in her afterglow.

“I take it you liked it, LLENN-chan?”

“It felt amazing, but shouldn’t I-”

“Don’t worry about me, we’ll have future opportunities I’m sure. Giving me your first time was very much my pleasure, after all.”

LLENN was surprised that she was sweating intensely after it all had ended. The game didn’t have the taste of kissing as part of its programming but the stink and humidity of sweat was there? What were the priorities here, really? Despite this, she nuzzled up to Pitohui, resting in her arms.

“How long do we have the room for?”

“I paid for the night.”

“Doesn’t that cost a lot?”

“It’s fine.”

“Then could we perhaps fall asleep like this?”

“Well, the game will log you out if you fall asleep for too long.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Well I don’t mind, but you might want to log out quickly first and then come back in.”

“Hmm, why is that, Pito-san?”

“Remember how I said this is like a high quality wet dream?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, if we’re going to sleep and you don’t want to catch a cold then...” Pitohui leaned in to whisper into LLENN’s ear, “You should probably change out of your wet panties.”

“…”

**[SYSTEM MESSAGE: HEART RATE INCREASED, DISCONNECTING]**

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a Sword Art Online ero-fic? Oh god, I did.
> 
> So this was fun, and long. I've really been enjoying Gun Gale Online's anime so far and was disappointed how little LLENN x Pitohui content there was considering their wonderful chemistry in the show. So I decided to just go all out and write this and since we're dealing with two adults I figured I would go spicier than usual - with a little comedy twist to it all to make it a bit awkward.
> 
> Regarding SAO's lore on sex: The infamous Chapter 16.5 of SAO states that sex is ultra realistic and players have genitalia and whatnot once the Ethics Code is removed from the game, but I can't say I'm a fan of that concept and so I wanted to include a lore explanation for how ERP would come to exist in a VRMMO while still complying to video game rating boards. As such, the lack of features available for sexual stimulation was required to make sense of the world. I'm not sure how much I broke "canon" there, but that was my reasoning behind it all.


End file.
